Walk On
Walk On is the third ending theme to the original Prince of Tennis. It is sung by Fujishige Masataka. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Full Version Kanji= 柔らかな風温かな木漏れ日に誘われた 大地に根っころがり大空を青いて見た 今更あの日君がくれた言葉たちの今が 何と無くだけれど分かったきが知てるんだ どこまでも絡み付く君の思いが 強がりに隠れてた僕の弱さを それぞれの風思いを乗せて高く fly high, fly　away I never cry 渇いた僕を潤す君の優しい声が よるか遠く地平線の向こうで揺ら揺ら揺れてた I never cry 夕日は沈み寝息を建てる君の街に< いつか辿り着けるその日まで まだまだ　walk on the way 愛に行くからwalk on the dream 夕焼けに染まり行く僕の道にも GOAL　と言う約束はあるわけないと 冷たい夜風答えを乗せてだけど try, try again... I never cry 道が途切れた途方にくれる夜が来ても 二人見ていた一番欲しいほら揺ら揺ら揺れてた I never cry それぞれの色重なる未来の交差点 いつか辿り付けたその時は 二人で　walk on the way 気味毎浚って　walk on the life |-| Romaji= yawaraka na kaze atatakana komorebi ni sasowareta daichi ni nekkorogari oozora o aoite mita imasara ano hi kimi ga kureta kotoba tachi no imi ga nanto naku dakeredo wakatta ki ga shiterun da doko made mo karami tsuku kimi no omoi ga tsuyogari ni kakureteta boku no yowasa wo sorezore no kaze omoi o nosete takaku fly, fly away I never cry kawaita boku o uruosu kimi no yasashii koe ga haruka tooku chiheisen no mukou de yura yura yurateru I never cry yuuhi wa shizumi neiki o tateru kimi no machi ni itsuka tadori tsukeru sono hi made mada mada walk on the way ai ni yuku kara walk on the dreamw yuuyake ni somariyuku boku no michi ni mo GOAL to yuu yakusoku wa aru wake nai to tsumetai yokaze kotae o nosete dakedo try, try again I never cry michi ga togirete tohouni kureru yoru ga kite mo futari mite ita ichiban hoshi hora yura yura yureteru I never cry sorezore no iro kasanaru mirai no kousaten itsuka tadori tsuketa sono toki wa futari de walk on the way kimigoto saratte walk on the life |-| English= I was invited into the gentle wind and warm sunlight From the earth on a stump I saw the sky was blue And on that day you came I somehow finally understood the meaning of those words.. at least I get the feeling I did Your feelings are thoroughly attached and entangled My weakness was hiding my own bluff On our own different winds we'll ride our feelings and fly high, fly away I never cry Your gentle voice quenches my thirst and is gently swaying and swinging on the other side of that far off horizon I never cry The sun sets and makes a gentle breathing sound in your town At some point I'll be able to struggle until I reach that day But not quite yet so I'll walk on the way I continue toward love - walk on the dream Even my path gets stained with the sunset The promise where my goal was said - there was no reason for And I will record the answer of the cold night's wind, however I will try, try again I never cry When my path is interrupted, I'm at a loss, and night is also coming I would picture the two of us that I want the most gently swaying and swinging I never cry, Our own colors overlap at our future's intersection Someday after we've struggled, at that time You and me together will walk on the way And sweep away our feelings - walk on the life Trivia *Fuji Shusuke has his own version of this song called zzz version, as the 9th track to his album Eyes. Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Theme Songs Category:Singles